


Only Takes a Taste

by pinkevilbob



Series: Only Takes A Taste [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Hand Feeding, Poison, Warning: Trent Ikithon, cruel prison conditions and abuse, lack of autonomy, that's right he's totally pulling a jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: After multiple attempts on her life, Princess Jester has been assigned a new taste tester. But there's more the mysterious prisoner, Caleb Widogast, than there seems.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Only Takes A Taste [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604524
Comments: 170
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I plotted this out a few months ago and went 'eh, I just needed to get this out of my system', and then I finished all my ideas for Nano, so I'm writing this after all. It's a bit darker than my typical fics I feel, so be aware of that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Princess Jester groaned. She had been cooped up in her room for nearly a week and it was driving her crazy. While she knew that it was for her own good, it was still incredibly boring. But after three assassination attempts, the Queen decided it was best for Jester to stay where it was safe, so in her room she stayed. It didn’t stop it from being boring.

The worst part of it was the food or rather lack thereof. Her royal food tester had been poisoned. They survived it fortunately, but were too weak to continue their duties. Clearly the intended target was Jester, so all food was deemed unsafe for her until they found her a new taste tester which was proving difficult. It wasn’t all bad though. Jester’s guard Beau would bring her secret snacks, but nothing truly filling.

It was all for her safety, and Jester knew that, but it was hard and frustrating to be stuck in her room all the time. Sure, Nott, Jester’s maid, would bring in books for Jester to read and new paints when she ran out, but it wasn’t the same.

Jester was debating what sort of rude picture to paint on her dresser when she heard the sound of Nott’s special knock. Beau opened the door for Nott to wheel in a trolley that smelled delicious. Jester’s stomach rumbled at the sight of it. “Is that for me?” Jester asked. “We don’t have to worry about it being poisoned?”

“Yes, well, it’s a bit complicated,” Nott said and two armed guards entered. With them was an emaciated prisoner. His auburn hair was long and dingy, and a scruffy beard covered his face. His hands and feet were in chains connected to each other. He was filthy and dressed in rags. From the moment he entered her room, he just stared at the ground.

“Who is that?” Jester had to hold her nose for the smell of him.

Nott smiled nervously. “Your new taste tester.”

“He’s gross,” Jester said stating the facts.

“He’s all they could find,” one of the new guards said. He was a handsome half-orc with a Damalian accent. “He’s slated for execution anyway, so I guess they decided that he might as well be useful.”

Jester crept closer to the prisoner. She had never met a convict before. Suddenly, he looked up and his blue eyes met hers. They were some of the bluest eyes that she had ever seen before. There was something striking about them. “What was your crime?” Jester asked barely louder than a whisper.

“Tried to incite a coup apparently. An unsuccessful one at that. Managed to assassinate some nobility though,” the other guard, a purple tiefling all covered in tattoos, said.

Jester backed away from the prisoner. The guards chuckled. “He’ll be no danger to you though. We’re here to make certain of that.”

“Is he mute or something?” Beau asked. She stared at the prisoner intensely.

“Haven’t a clue,” the tiefling guard said. “He sure hasn’t spoken to us.”

The prisoner stood there hunched over. “It’s better for your back to stand up straight, you know,” Jester said. He looked at her and moved to straighten up, but his chains were taut before he could stand up all the way. The chains were clearly meant for a halfling or a dwarf and not a full grown human.

Nott lifted the lid off Jester’s lunch to reveal clear broth soup, chicken, and rice. Jester drooled at the sight of it and nearly dug in right away. Beau cleared her throat. “It needs to be tested first.”

“Oh right,” Jester said. She frowned at the prisoner. He’d never be able to feed himself with those chains restricting him. “Look at me.”

The prisoner looked up and Jester scooped up a spoonful of soup and popped it in his mouth. He stared at her his eyes wide with shock. “Your highness,” the half-orc guard said. “It’s not wise for you to get so close to him.”

Jester dismissed his concerns with a wave of her hand. “It’s fine. I got you to protect me, and it’s not like he can feed himself.”

“At the very least, let one of us take care of it.”

“If he’s going through all this for me, then I should at least do this for him,” Jester said. She turned to the prisoner. “How do you feel?” The prisoner shrugged. “Um, do you want the chicken or rice next?” He only stared at her. “Chicken it is.” Loading up a big bite on a fork, she brought it to the prisoner’s mouth. “Do you have a name?”

The prisoner just opened his mouth and delicately took the chicken off the fork and chewed it carefully. “It’s Caleb Widogast,” the tiefling guard said. “He’s got some renown up north.”

“Caleb,” Jester said testing the name. “I’ve never heard of you before.” She looked up at the guards. “Oh, I don’t know your names either.”

“Mollymauk Tealeaf at your service, but you can call me Molly,” the tiefling said with an elaborate bow. “And this,” he waved an arm towards the other guard, “is Fjord Tuff.”

A blush crept across Fjord’s face and he coughed. “Actually, it’s just Fjord.”

Jester grinned. “It’s nice to meet you all. Are you ready for the rice, Caleb?” All she got was another silent stare. With a sigh, she scooped up some rice. “Open wide.” This time she earned a glare. She giggled. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Reluctantly, he ate the rice. “Can I eat now?” Jester asked.

“You know you’re supposed to wait a minute,” Nott said.

Jester grumbled a little but watched Caleb carefully. “Has it been a minute yet?” Jester asked and Caleb shook his head minutely. She gasped. “Do you know the exact time, Caleb?”

“He’s just guessing,” Beau said. “It’s probably a minute now.”

Caleb shook his head again, waited a few seconds, and then nodded. Molly examined him, checking his eyes and pulse. “It should be okay for you to eat. We’ll take him back to the prison and bring him back in the morning for breakfast.” The guards turned to leave.

Jester held up her hand. “Wait. Caleb, before you come back tomorrow, I expect you to take a bath and put on some clean clothes. You’re really super stinky.”

“We’ll let the jailers know to clean him up for you, your highness,” Fjord said. Taking Caleb, the guards left the room.

Nott stared after them. “Do you really think that every meal’s going to be like that from now on?”

Beau shrugged. “No clue, but if that creepy prisoner tries anything, I’ll take care of it.” She cracked her knuckles.

“I don’t think he was creepy, just sad,” Jester said as she sat down for her meal. The prisoner quickly slipped from her mind though once she started eating.

* * *

Caleb woke up early the next day when he was dragged out of his cot and thrown into a freezing tub of water. A bucket of water was dumped over his head and harsh lye soap was rubbed into his skin. He gagged at the smell of it. Someone used a brush so stiff the bristles were almost wire to scrub the dirt off of Caleb leaving scratches all over him. Once it was done, he was shoved into threadbare clothes and then handed to Fjord and Mollymauk. The guards said nothing about his dripping wet hair, and instead escorted him to the palace.

The small servant, Nott, met them outside of the kitchen with the breakfast cart. She eyed Caleb from behind her cart. She looked more wary than scared (though she did look a little scared), but there was also something else to the way that she looked at him. Caleb couldn't quite place what it was. "Come on, we can't leave the princess waiting."

Caleb was dragged along while the other three bantered and bickered. Nott didn't seem to have any patience for the two guards, and the guards didn't seem to be the biggest fans of her either. It didn't affect Caleb though in anyway, so he just ignored it all and instead focused on not tripping. The chains he was locked in were barely long enough to shuffle in.

"Here we go," Nott said stopping in front of the princess's door and knocked on it three times quickly, two slow knocks, and two more quick ones. Caleb memorized it though he probably would never use it, but memorizing things was a good way to stave off his boredom.

The door opened and the guard, Beau, let them in. Princess Jester bounced over still in her nightgown. It was pink and she was cute in it, but it wasn't Caleb's place to notice such things. "Hi! Caleb, you're all clean now! I bet you feel a lot better for getting all that dirt off."

Caleb just stared at the floor. There was no point in him answering her.

"He certainly smells a load better," Beau said.

"Yeah, but he still smells kinda funny." The princess wrinkled her nose.

"That would be lye," Nott said. "The soap probably has the balance off and they used too much lye. Bad for the skin."

Princess Jester frowned and grabbed Caleb's wrist. He didn't fight her, but the guards gasped. "Princess, you shouldn’t touch him."

"Why not? He can't hurt me and I'm just checking. He's all red and look at these scratches." The princess pointed at one of the scratches that had started to scab over. "They must've scrubbed him till bleeding. And his hair is practically ice. Caleb could die of cold. How could they treat him like this?"

"The jail isn't exactly a luxury hotel and he is a criminal," Fjord said gently. "They don't have a lot of time or resources to be gentle."

The princess huffed. "It's no excuse for cruelty." She let go of Caleb's arm and crouched down low to look him in the eye. "Did they do this to you in the jail?"

Caleb didn't move. He knew what he deserved and the jailers didn't give him anything less.

"I know! I can give you a bath! I've got hot water and nice smelling soaps, and I'll be super gentle with you," Princess Jester said cheerfully.

Bile rose in Caleb's throat. He used to being demeaned and treated like nothing, but this was too much. "I'm not your pet!" he spat.

Jester gasped taking a step back. Caleb froze realizing just what he had done and could hear the guards begin to unsheath their swords. Princess Jester held up her hand though. “Would it be so terrible though?” Her voice was soft and gentle, like she didn’t realize how cruel her offer was. “You’d be warm and safe, and I’d take care of everything you need and you’d never go hungry.”

“Princess, all I would do is learn to hate you.” Caleb stared at the ground not wanting to look at the princess or whatever look was on her face.

“Oh.” Her voice was guarded. “Well, let’s have breakfast then.” The princess held up a spoonful of thin porridge and Caleb had no choice but to eat it. It was delicious and lightly flavored with cinnamon. Hundreds of times better than the gruel he was given in the jail. “How is it?” Princess Jester asked.

Caleb only stared straight ahead of him. He’d already slipped up once and spoken. He didn’t want to do anything else to bring someone’s ire. The jailers made certain that Caleb knew what his place was, and that was to be silent and eat what was given to him.

“Jester, if you’d prefer we can just have him test things in the kitchen,” Beau said. “We can trust Nott to not let anyone tamper with it. There’s no need to bring him here.”

“No. If someone is to risk their life for me, the least I can do is at least be in the same room. He’s not a problem.” The princess sounded so firm and certain. It didn’t match her bubbly image at all. She brought a hunk of torn toast with red jam on it to Caleb’s mouth. “It’s cherry! Cad makes all his own jams.”

Delicately, careful not to touch the princess, Caleb took the toast. It was sweeter than anything he’d had in months. He found it almost too sweet.

“Oh, they included milk today!” Jester said excitedly. She shoved a cup into his face.

Caleb had to resist the urge to make a face and dutifully drank the milk. There was something about the smell of milk that was disgusting to him.

"There's nothing else, Caleb," Jester said, "so now we have to wait a minute."

Caleb waited silently and nodded when a minute had passed. It was easy for him to keep track of time.

"We'll be taking him, then," Fjord said.

"Okay, but when he comes back, make sure he has proper chains. Those are much too small," the princess said.

Caleb turned his head back to look at the princess again. She had already sat down humming as she got ready for her breakfast. She was truly a mystery to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind response to the first chapter! I hope you like this one!

Most meals were the same, but now Caleb was no longer hunched over because of his chains. Though he still didn't stand up straight. The chains still weren't long enough for him to feed himself, so Jester took care of that for him. He was silent the whole time, just accepting the bites that Jester gave him. "Do you like it?" Jester would ask and he would just stare ahead.

She knew that Caleb could talk, but he never said anything after snapping at her. He must’ve have hated her a lot. Jester tried not to dwell on it though it was hard not to when he glared at her.

Fjord and Molly were nice though and would take part in conversations as Jester fed Caleb and then waited the minute before she could eat. It was a little weird, but Jester was used to having an unusual life. It was all part of being a princess.

Jester just had one real complaint about her meals. "Why is everything so bland now?" she grumbled. "Did someone else take over the kitchen? Did something happen to Cad?" Jester asked Nott.

"I don't think so," Nott said as she tidied up Jester's room. "I mean he looked fine to me when I grabbed your lunch."

"But, everything's all plain rice, plain chicken, soup, and toast," Jester said.

Nott scratched the back of her neck. "You do have a point there, that is kind of weird. I'll ask him about it."

Jester grinned. "Thanks, Nott." She flopped back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Wait." She sat back up. "Do you think I can tag along with you?"

"Not on your life. It's still dangerous for you," Beau said.

Jester pouted. "But it's so BORING here."

"Better bored than dead." Beau spun her staff around. "How 'bout I show you how to throw a punch?"

"You've already shown me how to throw a punch. And how to kick and how to break a man's hand." Jester sighed.

Beau put a hand on Jester's shoulder. "This is for your own good, you know that right?"

"I know," Jester said. "It's just I wish I had something to do."

"Hey, I'm just as cooped up as you are," Beau said.

Jester rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you're doing something. You’re keeping me safe. There's nothing for me to do."

"Do you want me to grab you some more books?" Nott asked.

Jester shrugged. "I guess? I'm sorry. I just wish I could do some good for someone.” Before being shut in her room Jester would spread the word of the Traveler, help carry heavy stuff in the kitchen and library, volunteer in the healing halls down in the village, and make her mom smile telling silly jokes. Now all she had to do was sit around and wait.

“You’re good for us,” Nott said, but Jester was pretty sure that she was just saying that.

* * *

Princess Jester was holding a book. It was all that Caleb could focus on when he entered her room. He knew he was there just to test her food and then leave, but she had a book, and if he had to guess, it was a trashy romance. Not what Caleb would choose to read at all, but it was the first book he had seen in months and it called to him.

Nott lifted the lid to Princess Jester’s dinner catching Caleb’s attention. “I spoke to Cad and he said that when someone’s not used to eating for a long while, it’s better to ease them back into food starting with lighter fare. But Cad says that it’s probably okay to eat heavier food now.”

“I wasn’t waiting that long for a taste tester,” Princess Jester grumbled but she smiled at the spread on the cart. “Stew!” She scooped up a hearty bite of vegetable stew and brought it to Caleb’s mouth. His eyes were drawn to the book she’d left haphazardly on the bed. He could almost read the title of it. “Caleb? Are you okay?”

Snapping out of it, Caleb opened his mouth and accepted the stew. Even one bite of it was warming and filling. Princess Jester grinned. “Cad makes the best stew. He even made beef on the side for us,” she said as though they were properly sharing a meal. She leaned in like she was sharing a secret and whispered, “Cad’s a vegetarian, so all meat here is made separately from the vegetables.” Stabbing a hunk of roasted beef, she offered it to Caleb.

All of her offerings were almost too big for Caleb’s mouth, but he wasn’t entirely complaining. Normally, his one serving of gruel a day was barely enough, but with testing Princess Jester’s meal, the amount he had to eat a day had nearly doubled.

“Are you liking this, Caleb?” Princess Jester asked after giving him a chunk of thickly buttered bread. She always asked him how he was enjoying each meal despite his silence. He didn’t know why she bothered. His opinion hardly mattered.

His eyes kept trailing to the book even though it truly was a delicious meal. Princess Jester gave him a sip of juice and then it was time to wait to see if any of it was poisoned. But Princess Jester ran over to her bed after giving Caleb the juice and grabbed her book. “Would you like to read it while we wait?”

Caleb stared at her mouth agape. How did she notice? Numbly, he nodded and took the book from her. The title was Tusk Love and it was every bit as trashy as Caleb had expected. He read as quickly as he could going through nearly four pages before his minute was up. Sadly, he returned it to the princess. Without thinking, he said, “Princess, you’ll make a kind queen one day.”

Her face fell. “No, I won’t,” Princess Jester said softly. “You may go now.”

“Of course, your highness,” Fjord said with a bow and led the way out.

“What was that all about?” Molly asked once they were away from the princess’s room.

Fjord snorted. “You don’t know?”

“Of course not, that’s why I’m asking.”

“The princess isn’t the heir to the throne,” Fjord said. “That’s some second cousin or another of the Queen.”

Mollymauk frowned. “That makes no sense. Royalty make no sense.”

“You’re telling me.” Fjord shrugged. “It’s something about how the princess isn’t the daughter of a royal prince-consort or something. I don’t get it either.”

Caleb milled it over in his head. While he had to admit that he saw the inherent major flaws of the passing down of power from generation to generation, from the little he saw of Princess Jester, he believed that she could be a good ruler. But he was merely a prisoner, his opinion mattered on nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

“I really hope that Caleb will like this,” Jester said. She had came up with the idea the night before after dinner, but she wasn’t able to get it ready until after breakfast.

“Oh, I’m sure he will,” Nott said. “He actually smiled yesterday.”

Beau frowned. “Are you sure? I don’t think he can smile.”

“Of course it was a smile,” Nott said. “Princess Jester was very kind to him.”

“I just don’t know if this is a good idea. Or why you’re even doing this,” Beau said.

Jester shrugged fiddling with the lace on her dress. There was something about Caleb that made her want to be kind to him. She knew he was supposed to be a criminal who had done terrible things, but she still wanted to do something kind for him.

A loud knocking sounded on the door and the door handle jiggled. Jester’s heart stopped. “Hide behind the bed,” Beau hissed. She readied her staff and nodded at Nott to open the door.

Nott flung the door open and Beau jabbed her staff forward into the throat of the intruder. Lord Trent Ikithon, one of the more unpleasant members of the court. “Put that ridiculous thing away. I’m here to speak with the princess.”

“She’s not here,” Beau said glaring at him.

“I’m well aware that she’s here,” Lord Ikithon said. “Bring her out.”

Jester got out from being the bed with a sigh. “Yes, Lord Ikithon?”

“I came to see how you are faring, princess,” Lord Ikithon said with a greasy smile. “I can only imagine what you must be going through.”

Jester forced a grin. “I’m doing well.” There was no way she was going to let him know how she was going crazy cooped up in her room.

Lord Ikithon smiled at her again and her skin crawled. “Excellent. There’s a question that I've been meaning to ask you.”

“Yes?” Jester asked.

“What are your thoughts on getting married?”

Jester’s stomach dropped. “Oh that.” She fought the urge to frown. “I’ll get married when the time is right.” One day she’d have to get married to secure an alliance or trade agreement of some sort, Jester knew that, but her mother had promised that Jester would have a say on who she married. With luck, Jester hoped it would be someone she could fall in love with.

“Oh, Princess.” Lord Ikithon stroked her cheek making her want to scream, but she bit down the urge. “You’re young and beautiful, but youth and beauty don’t last forever. You should take advantage of any offer you’re given.”

“Thank you for your concern,” Jester said uncomfortably. “I’ll keep your advice in mind.”

Lord Ikithon nodded. “I’ll be taking my leave now.” He left the door open behind him as he left.

Nott slammed the door. “What a creep! Are you okay, Princess Jester?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jester said. “I’m just glad he’s gone.”

“Say the word next time if you want me to bust his nose,” Beau said.

Jester shook her head. “No, it’s fine.”

“Are you?” Beau asked. “I could probably make it look like an accident.”

Jester laughed. “It’s a little tempting, but I think it’ll be fine. Besides Molly and Fjord will be here soon with Caleb.”

Nott jumped up. “Right! I need to go get the cart! I’ll see you both soon.”

“See you, Nott,” Jester said with a grin. This was going to be a good idea, she just knew it.

* * *

Breakfast was normal that day, which most of Caleb had expected, but he was a little disappointed by the noticeable lack of books in the room. He had been lucky once, and he should be grateful for that much. But after seeing paradise once, it was hard to not long for it again.

Nott was all smiles when Fjord and Mollymauk brought Caleb to join her with the cart. “You’re in an awfully good mood,” Mollymauk said. “Special occasion?”

“What? No! There’s nothing special at all.” But Nott’s smile only grew and so did the suspicion around her. The guards teased and wheedled her, but it made no difference to Caleb.

When they stepped into the princess’s room, Caleb froze. There were four books on the table. Four books. He could read the spine of each one of them, and they were all so tempting to just reach out and touch. Someone was talking in the room, but he couldn’t hear them over the books. The princess waved a hand in front of Caleb’s eyes. “Are you awake?” Princess Jester asked. Caleb barely nodded. “That’s good! After you test lunch, I need you to test some of these books and make sure that they’re not harmful. The jail knows that you’ll be gone for a couple of hours so you can check and read them properly.”

Caleb could hardly believe her. She wanted him to read for two hours? There had to be a trick to it, but he didn’t care what punishment this came with. He was going to read again. It took all his willpower to not go straight for the books.

“Are you sure about this?” Fjord asked.

Princess Jester nodded. “Very. The books in the library had never been checked, so a random selection has been chosen to be tested.”

Random was right. There was a book of children’s poems, one of the agriculture of Tal’Dorei, Tusk Love, and what appeared to be the biography of the inventor of spoons. Nothing that would be considered harmful in the hands of a criminal. Caleb didn’t care though what they were about though; they were books and beautiful.

“Lunch first though,” Princess Jester said, and Nott unveiled a pile of sandwiches. Each one a different kind of filling. “Is there enough for everyone?”

“That’s right! I told Cad that everyone would be here during their lunch break, so he made plenty,” Nott said. “But they’ll all need to be tested since they’re technically for the princess.”

Caleb stared at the twelve sandwiches. Even with just one bite each, it would be the biggest meal he’d had since being imprisoned. It didn’t feel real, but the princess’s room rarely did when he thought about it. When he was there, he almost felt like a normal person again with how she would speak to him. But then he would notice the shackles around his wrists again.

“The first one is jelly!” Princess Jester tore off a piece from a sandwich oozing with red, and most likely sticky, jelly. Caleb took it carefully from her, but still managed to get jelly on his face. The princess giggled wiped his face off with her handkerchief. The others didn’t seem to be paying attention, but it was all that Caleb could focus on. “There! All clean!”

Normally, Caleb would only have eyes for the books, but instead all of his attention was on the princess as she fed him. His face would burn red each time she offered him something or even just glanced at him. He wanted to duck his head and hide, but he had no choice except to stay there and let her continue to feed him.

Princess Jester paused and frowned. “Is it too spicy for you Caleb? Do you need something to drink?” The concern in her eyes was too much for him to take and he had to look away. “Caleb? Caleb!” She gripped his arm tightly and tugged on it.

“What’s the matter?” Nott asked rushing over.

“I think Caleb’s been poisoned,” Princess Jester said.

Caleb shook his head as hard as he could. “I’m fine,” he said.

“You’re all red and hot.” Princess Jester placed a hand on his forehead making his blush all the worse. “Something’s the matter.”

“Let me take a look at him,” Mollymauk said stepping over. He looked Caleb over and put a hand on his forehead. “Hey Beau! Touch him!”

Beau flipped him off. “You’re not my boss!” But she felt Caleb’s forehead anyways.

“Your highness, can you check him again?” Mollymauk asked.

Princess Jester laid a cool hand on Caleb’s forehead. “You’re burning up!” And Caleb could feel his stubborn blush growing.

Mollymauk burst out laughing. “I knew it. Oh this is too rich.”

“What is? What’s the matter?” Princess Jester asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, princess," Mollymauk said with a smile. "Fjord and I will straighten this out outside. Come on, Fjord." He grabbed Caleb by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway.

"What is this all about?" Fjord asked.

Mollymauk snickered and flung an arm towards Caleb. "Our little jailbird here has a crush on the princess."

Caleb duck his head down and tried to hide his face.

"You've got to be kidding," Fjord said.

"It's not a joke. He has all the classic signs. Can't really blame a man though form being smitten. Our princess is a very special lady and you can do a lot worse than her," Mollymauk said. He looked Caleb in the eye “But remember this, if you dare do anything to her, we know what to do.” Mollymauk unsheathed his sword a couple of inches and Fjord, clumsily, followed his example. "Don't forget your place." With a loud click, he sheathed his sword and a smile returned to the tiefling's face. "Now we can't leave her waiting." With an elaborate turn, he led the way back inside.

Caleb was pale and shaky, but he didn't blame Mollymauk at all. It was foolish for Caleb to feel anything for the princess. She was kind to everyone and he wasn't special. He didn't even deserve to be in the same room as her, but fate was too kind in letting them meet. The princess would remain unreachable for him, and it was better that way.

But then Princess Jester smiled at him when he came back. "Are you feeling better?"

"He's feeling much better, your highness," Mollymauk said, "You don't have to worry about him ever again."

Caleb nodded. He was going to strangle out this foolish crush of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look it's Ikithon. Let's kick his butt.
> 
> Oh yeah! So eyeloch helped me when I was brainstorming this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb ate books up like a starving man. It was amazing to watch. He'd turn page after page and never seemed to get enough. If it was anyone else, Jester would've thought that he was just flipping through, but no, she was certain that he was reading each and every word.

"So, why did you really do this?" Fjord asked.

"What do you mean?" Jester asked. They've spent enough time together for the guards to finally relax around her, which Jester was grateful for. She was tired of everyone being on edge around her.

Fjord pointed at Caleb. "You don't really need someone to go through each book do you?"

"It’s not every book, just a random selection to prove that they’re safe," Jester said. "And why not someone who'd enjoy it?"

"Because he's a dangerous man," Molly pointed out.

Jester pouted and batted her eyes. "But that's why I have such strong and handsome guards."

Beau snorted. "You can out lift any of us. But that doesn't really answer our question. Why does he fascinate you so much?"

"Well, because. It's hard to explain," Jester said. She gave it some thought. "Would any of you yell at me?"

"No, but that doesn't look favorably for him," Beau said.

Jester frowned. "I guess, but it's he's honest."

"He doesn't talk," Fjord said.

"Then his eyes are honest." Jester saighed. It was hard to explain.

Nott rubbed her chin. "He's a lost puppy."

Fjord stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"He's lost and scared and needs someone to take care of him," Nott said. "And Jester is bored and needs a project."

"It's not just that, but yeah that's kinda part of it, but I know he's a person." Jester crossed her arms. "I know he's not my pet."

Nott nodded. "But that doesn't stop him from being your project."

Jester shrugged. "I don't think the jail's taking good care of him. You saw him after that bath. And he was so skinny. They're cruel to him."

"I mean, they're not supposed to be kind to the prisoners," Beau said.

"This is more than that though. They're going too far," Jester said.

Molly frowned. "Princess, you don't know what those places are like or the kind of people that fill them. I wish that the world could be as kind as you imagine it should be, but it's not."

"That doesn't mean I have to stand by injustice!" Jester shouted. "My mother is Queen and not a cruel one. The way the least are treated are reflected on her, and I won't allow anyone to be mean under her."

"That's not how it works," Fjord said softly.

Jester stomped her foot down. "Then I'll change how it works! I'm a princess. I should be good for something."

Caleb looked up from his book. "You are, Princess. You're kind." The more he spoke the more his accent stood out.

"Thank you Caleb, but it doesn't mean anything if I don't do anything," Jester said.

"You gotta give things time," Nott said. "You'll be able to do everything you dream of in the future."

Jester shook her head. "It doesn't mean anything if I let people like Caleb suffer now!"

"I don't suffer more than I deserve, Princess," Caleb said.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Who decides what you deserve? I need to go to prison.” Jester stood up. “I need to see what goes on there myself!”

Beau sighed. “Princess, Jes, you can’t just march into a prison full of dangerous criminals. Have you forgotten that you’ve nearly been killed three times?”

Jester folded her arms with a huff. “I didn’t forget. I just need to know what’s going on there.”

“Then why don’t you send someone there you trust for a report?” Nott suggested. Jester stared at her. “What?” Nott asked.

“You can go for me! It’ll be perfect,” Jester said.

Nott’s ears flopped downwards and her eyes grew wide. “What?”

Jester grinned. “I trust you Nott. You can go for me and find out if it’s that bad. And then I can change things!”

“Is that really a good idea?” Beau asked.

Nott nodded. “I’m sure you don’t really need to me to go.”

Jester frowned and then smiled. “Oh, right! I bet Fjord and Molly know all about the prison.”

“We actually don’t work in the prison,” Fjord said. “We just collect Caleb at the entrance.”

“There’s nothing for you to worry about,” Caleb said. He then held up something from the book. "I found something."

"Let me see that," Beau said taking what Caleb held. "A pressed flower?"

Nott stood on her tiptoes to see it. "Looks like a daisy."

Jester looked up. "Oh, I'm allergic to those. My mom got a bouquet of them once and I broke out in hives. It was super gross." She gasped. "Caleb! You found poison!"

"What?"

Jester nodded. "I'm allergic to daisies, so it's poison to me and now he needs to go through every book in the library to make sure that there's no more of them hiding in here."

"Is that really necessary?" Beau asked. "Can't we just have the librarians shaking all the books out?" Caleb looked offended behind her.

"Caleb's my taste tester, that means he checks everything for poisons and that includes books now," Jester said smugly.

Molly scratched his head. "I guess the princess has a point there."

"That's right, so he needs to go to the library everyday and read the books," Jester said

Caleb's mouth hung open.

"You don't mind do you?" Jester asked.

Caleb shook his head quickly.

Jester laughed. “I knew you wouldn’t.” She jotted down a quick note, signed it with her seal, and handed it to Fjord. “Give this to Zeenoth, he should let you have a table to work at and access to all the books.”

“Of course, your highness,” Fjord said with a confused frown.

“Oh, one more thing!” Jester took a few of the sandwiches that they hadn’t eaten yet and wrapped them in a napkin. “In case any of you get hungry.”

Molly took the sandwiches with a smile. “Of course, princess, we’ll be right on our way.”

* * *

Caleb sat in his cell not believing his luck. He had read for five hours that day, and the next day he was going to get to read even more. If he’d been told even the day before that he’d get to read for even five minutes, he would’ve never believed it. But it had actually happened, and it was all the princess’s doing.

A blush spread across Caleb’s face again and he groaned. Silly crushes should’ve been something he’d outgrown years ago. Caleb didn’t deserve to feel that way about anyone. He was good at convincing himself of that, but then he’d think of the princess and a warmth would flood his heart. The only comfort Caleb had was that there was no way that Princess Jester would ever return his feelings.

Soft tapping echoed in his cell, and Caleb grinned and got up. On the other side of the wall was a cell that Caleb had never seen, but he’d had became friends with the prisoner that resided in there. The tapping message sounded again. “How was job?”

“I read books. Check for poison,” Caleb tapped.

“I made poison,” his unseen friend tapped back. From Caleb’s understanding, his friend was some kind of chemist and a good one at that. They mainly tapped out messages about science and math, things to keep themselves from losing their minds. His friend was alone all day and just sent supplies and instructions through a slot. “Hope not for you.”

Caleb smirked at that. “Agreed.” He was not that eager to be free of his imprisonment. Especially, after meeting the princess. “Princess kind.” It wasn’t indulging in his crush, just telling his friend the truth. Footsteps echoed down the hall. “Guards.”

One of the uglier guards led the way and behind him was Nott, but she looked different. She wasn’t in her uniform and was wearing a necklace of buttons and her hair in braids. It almost looked like a disguise, but he couldn’t think of a reason for her to be. Caleb stared at her as she went past. Nott’s eyes briefly met his and she looked away. The princess must’ve managed to convince her to come after all.

“I’m just here for my husband’s things,” Nott said. “That’s all. I know that you haven’t given me everything back yet.”

“I told you, Veth, we burned that traitor’s things after we executed him. Stop coming here,” the guard said.

Nott scowled at him. “Just let me check his cell. I just want his wedding band. That’s all.”

“If you don’t stop coming here, you’re going to find yourself in his cell, permanently.”

Nott paled. “But, I was proven innocent.”

The guard rolled his eyes. “Innocence doesn’t matter here.” And Caleb had to agree with that. Innocence didn’t matter anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeloch was the one who came up with the idea for the pressed flower. He was great for encouraging this idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's bit of violence in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but giving you guys a head's up.

Jester groaned. She had spent the last day and a half drafting letters and proposals after Nott’s report. A more boring way to spend the day Jester couldn’t imagine, but it was all worth it. The picture Nott painted was even worse than Jester had imagined. Worst of all was the fact that Nott was certain that not all the prisoners there were guilty. And there was no way that Jester was going to let things stay that way.

The thing was Jester couldn’t help but feel a bit daunted by the task. She had already received three refusals to even discuss the condition of the prison. It was as if the lords and ladies of the kingdom didn’t care. Jester wasn’t going to take it lying down though. There was still a stack of paper on her desk and three more bottles of ink. The only thing was that she hadn’t written the most important letter; the one for her mother.

Queen Marion was a kind leader and was certain to listen to Jester, but Jester needed to do this on her own. Her mother wouldn’t always be there for Jester rely on, and one day Jester would only herself when it came to changing things. That and Jester wanted to see the look on her mother’s face when she surprised her with prison reform.

It didn’t stop it from being mind numbly boring. “Ugh, who knew this would be so boring,” Jester moaned.

“This is exactly why I’m glad my job is to punch people,” Beau said.

“Do you think punching lords would make the prison better?” Jester asked.

Nott and Beau shrugged. Beau cracked her knuckles. “I’m willing to give it a chance.”

Jester giggled and then stopped. “Actually, I think that might not be helpful.”

“You can’t say I didn’t offer,” Beau said.

A loud banging came from the from the door. “Princess?! Princess! Please open the door! It’s an emergency!” Molly shouted muffled through the door.

Beau got her staff ready in case it was a trap and Nott opened the door. Fjord and Molly quickly dragged in a bloody and beaten Caleb. "I'm sorry, but we didn't know where else to taken him."

"What happened?" Jester asked already checking on Caleb. He didn't look good. His eye was already swelling shut and he was covered in his own blood.

"We were distracted. Someone said they needed help, so we just chained Caleb to the table," Fjord said. "Didn't think he could do anything there, but we didn't think of the possibility of other people doing something to him."

Molly nodded. His nose was bloody, but other than that he looked fine. "There was a gang of them. Zemnian highborns by the looks of it, I think they recognized Caleb and well." He waved a hand towards Caleb.

"They attacked him even though he couldn't fight back?" Jester's stomach rolled. "Nott, draw some hot water. Beau, tear up my old bed sheets. One of you give me the key," she said to Fjord and Molly.

"What key?" Fjord asked.

Jester huffed. She didn't have time for this. "The key to his shackles. I can't take care of him locked up like this."

"You can't just unlock him," Molly said. "He's a prisoner."

"I don't care what he is! He's my patient now and I need to take care of him," Jester said. "Unlock him."

Fjord fished out a key from his pocket and Molly pulled out a second one. "We better not be blamed for this," Molly said.

"I'm blaming you if he dies!" Jester snapped. "Now unlock him and put him on my bed."

"But the blood?"

Jester stomped her foot. "NOW!"

Hurriedly, Fjord and Molly undid Caleb's chains, freeing him, and moved him to the bed.

Caleb's breathing was even, so Jester didn't have to worry about that. What worried her was the cuts and blood. It looked like someone decided that feet and fists weren't enough for Caleb. Gently prodding him, Jester couldn't find any broken bones, but it looked like he was going to be covered in bruises the next morning if Jester could stop all the bleeding.

"I got hot water for you," Nott said handing Jester a large bowl. "I'll put it on the side table."

"Good. Now make sure there's plenty of bandages," Jester said. She frowned down at Caleb. "I know you said that you're not my pet, but I need to clean all this blood off." Jester turned to Fjord and Molly. "Help me get him undressed."

Fjord blushed. "Princess?"

"I can't just clean up where his clothes aren't!" Jester said her temper getting the best of her.

Molly and Fjord helped get Caleb get undressed and Caleb whimpered. "I'm sorry, Caleb," Jester whispered.

"I can run and get disinfectant," Nott said. "And something to numb the pain."

Jester nodded and Nott scurried off. The princess dampened a wash cloth cleaning off the worst of the blood so she could see the worst of his wounds. At first, she had thought that someone had stabbed Caleb in chest, but it turned out to just be a nick fortunately.The worst cut was on his face. "But it always bleeds the worst on the head," Jester said out loud to everyone and no one. "Hold this down," she said to Molly handing him a compress for Caleb’s cheek. "It's a tricky spot to wrap up." She wrapped his other wounds with the makeshift bandages Beau tore for her. “Fjord, go to the kitchens and get the coldest thing you can get your hands on.”

As Fjord was leaving, Nott came in with her arms full. “I grabbed everything I could think of. Should I go fetch a doctor?”

“Um?” Caleb wasn’t as bad as she was afraid, but getting a professional’s opinion would put Jester at ease. “Yeah, get Doctor Trickfoot.”

“On it!” Nott ran out.

Jester continued taking care of Caleb on edge as she waited for Nott to come with Doctor Trickfoot. They had put one of Jester’s nightgowns on Caleb so that he’d be covered. There was no way she’d put those bloody rags back on him. After what felt like hours but was probably closer to half an hour, Nott’s knock was heard at the door. Beau opened the door to let Nott and the doctor in.

Doctor Trickfoot was a tiny woman and the one who taught Jester everything she knew. Nott carried a large(or at least compared to the two of them) bag for the doctor. "Is that the patient?" Doctor Trickfoot asked.

"That's right," Jester said.

Doctor Trickfoot whistled. "That's gonna be a shiner." The doctor examined Caleb all over and batted Molly away so she could stitch Caleb’s wound closed. "You did good work taking care of him," she said once she finished.

Jester grinned despite her nerves. "I did?"

"Yep! I think he's going to be alright, though he's going to be sore for the next few days," Doctor Trickfoot said. "There's one thing that's bothering me though."

"What's that?"

The doctor pulled up the nightgown on Caleb. "See this here?" She pointed at his thigh. "There's signs of an older injury here. Probably a few months old, but he's covered in them. Do you know anything about them?"

Jester bit her lip. "He's from the prison. He's kinda a prisoner. I don't think they're taking good care of him there."

"I would say not," Doctor Trickfoot huffed. "Keep an eye on him, and if you kind any more fresh injuries on him let me know and I'll help you treat them."

"Thank you, Doctor Trickfoot. I hope to help at the healing halls again once this hiding thing's done," Jester said.

The doctor smiled. "I look forward to that." And she left the room.

Jester frowned down at Caleb. This was harder than she had expected. When she tried to do something nice for him, it only got Caleb injured. And when she tried to take care of it, she only uncovered more mistreatment. And when she tried to fix those injustices, she was only told no. It was all so frustrating. Caleb mumbled something in his sleep and curled up into a ball. The urge to protect him grew in Jester, but the only question was what could she do?

* * *

Caleb woke up but was not willing to open his eyes. Instead, he curled up deeper into his warm blankets. He stopped; he didn't have warm blankets. Or a bed so comfortable. Waking up should be an uncomfortable process on a bare cot. This had to be a dream, but he opened his eyes to find himself in the princess’s room. Sitting up, Caleb looked around.

Nott, Beau, and Fjord were slumped against the wall asleep in a pile while Molly stood next to the door. Next to the bed, sat the princess in a chair fast asleep snoring.

"Good to see you're awake," Mollymauk said.

"What happened? Why am I here? I shouldn't be here," Caleb said. He struggled against the blankets trying to get out only to feel a sudden stab of pain in his side.

Molly stepped forward. "Careful, you don't want to wake up the princess. She's been up half the night making sure that you're okay."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"You were attacked in the library," Mollymauk said. "The princess took care of you."

Carefully, Caleb pushed off the blankets. "She shouldn't have."

Mollymauk shook his head. "She's got too big of a heart to just sit there doing nothing."

"Her efforts are better spent elsewhere," Caleb said. "There must be someone who deserves this more than I."

"True, but you're the one right in front of her." Mollymauk shrugged.

Caleb watched Princess Jester sleeping. "How did she even know? I was in the library."

"Fjord and I brought you here," Mollymauk said earning a glare from Caleb. "Don't give me that. This was the only place we could've taken you."

"You're the one saying that I need to be careful with the princess. Not get too close to her. You should've just left me there."

Mollymauk scowled. "And let you die? We're not your jailers. I don't know what you think of me and Fjord, but we're not complete monsters."

Caleb sighed. "The kingdom would be better without me."

"The princess wouldn't. She'd cry and cry and blame herself." Mollymauk shook his head. "That's the last thing this kingdom needs. Princess Jester is a soft heart. Have you heard the stories of the stray animals she'd try to drag in?"

"So I am a lost dog to her," Caleb said. He knew that was the case, but it still stung.

Mollymauk snorted. "More like the scraggly weasel missing an eye. Or maybe the angry owl. You're no dog."

"So I'm really just her pet," Caleb said.

"More like the symbol of her cause," Mollymauk said. "She's got it in her head that she can change the whole world or at least the part you live in."

Caleb frowned. "My world doesn't need changing. I deserve whatever punishment I'm given. She's just making a mountain out of a molehill."

Mollymauk shook his head again. "If your scars mean anything, Jester doesn't think so. Just let her have this. Let her make your life bright and shiny, and let her feel useful."

"Why? Why do any of this, I'm just going to be poisoned for her anyways," Caleb said.

"Cause your life is being traded for hers, I guess." Mollymuak shrugged again. "That's the way she sees it. Even if you don't see the change, this is how she's repaying you."

Caleb frowned and shook his head. "Meeting her is enough payment for me."

Mollymauk stared at him. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Can you imagine anything better?"

"You really are a lovesick fool." Mollymauk sighed. "I don't approve of this, but I suppose I can't blame you."

“If it helps, I wish I weren’t,” Caleb said.

Mollymauk chuckled softly. “It does. There’s a book on the nightstand. You might as well read until she wakes up.”

With a grateful smile, Caleb grabbed it and began to read. It was another trashy romance, Zemnian Nights. For a moment, it was almost like he had a normal life, but then he remembered who he was. He stared at Mollymauk for a moment waiting for the second shoe to drop.

“It’s not a trap or a trick,” Mollymauk said. “The princess would be mad if I kicked an injured man out of bed. Just enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Thank you,” Caleb whispered going back to the book. He knew he didn’t deserve any of this, but he was going to savor each last bit of his time in this room.


	6. Chapter 6

Jester woke up with a jolt nearly falling out of the chair she had been sleeping in. “Caleb!”

“Ja!?” A book flew up in the air and thumped down on Caleb’s head. He sat on her bed still covered in blankets.

“You’re okay!” Jester was so happy tears began to well up in her eyes. “You’re actually okay.”

Caleb’s eyes were wide and he leaned forward offering her the sleeve of the nightgown. “Don’t cry, please. Not for me.”

“But I’m happy you’re okay,” Jester said. She grabbed his arm and used the offered sleeve to dry her face. “Thank you.”

Caleb looked down and seemed to realize what he was wearing. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m getting this dirty. I shouldn’t be here.” He started to move out of the bed.

Jester grabbed his arm. “Caleb, it’s fine. I want you to be here.”

“I need my chains. You shouldn’t have unchained me,” Caleb said the edge of panic growing in his voice.

A chill ran down Jester’s spine and her heart broke a little. “I couldn’t take care of you with them on. They would’ve gotten in the way of the bandages.”

“You? You were the one that did this?” Caleb waved to the bandages he covered in.

“Yeah!” Jester nodded with a grin. “I used to help at the healing halls in the city. I learned a lot there.”

Caleb stared at her. “You’re more talented than I had realized.”

“I’m super talented. I even painted everything here,” Jester said.

“It’s beautiful,” Caleb said looking down.

Molly cleared his throat. “Not to interrupt you two, but perhaps Caleb would be more comfortable in these.” He held up what looked like a plain servant’s uniform.

“Ja, I would,” Caleb said. He got up and began stripping immediately.

Jester couldn’t help but stare. She had seen him naked the day before, but he was asleep and that felt different. Now that he was awake and moving, it felt more real. Caleb was far too skinny. Nearly every part of him was concave. All of it reminded Jester that she wasn’t doing enough for him. And yet there was still a handsomeness to him.

“Princess. Perhaps you should be turning around?” Molly said with a hint of a smirk.

“Oh right!” Jester’s cheeks burned as she turned around. “Let me know when you are done, Caleb!” She fidgeted as she waited.

Molly tapped her shoulder. “It’s safe now.”

Jester spun around with a bounce and froze with a gasp. He was wearing nothing more than just simple servant’s clothes, but it changed him. Instead of a prisoner, Caleb was just a man. Nothing more and nothing less. His auburn hair framed his face well and the tans and browns of the uniform suited him well. There was something striking about the way he rolled up his sleeves. “Mollymauk,” Caleb said showing the guard his wrists and Molly snapped the shackles into place.

“Why did you do that?” Jester asked her stomach twisting and churning. It felt so wrong for after all that happened for Caleb to be chained up again. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I'm sorry, Princess Jester, but I did. It's my job to keep you safe," Molly said.

Jester balled her hands into fists. "I'm not in danger! There's nothing dangerous about him!"

Nott and the others stirred in the corner. "What's going on?" Fjord asked with a yawn. Beau was already up with her staff.

"We're taking our charge back to the prison," Molly said. "We were told to bring him back once he was well enough to return."

"You can't! He just got up! He's not well enough yet!" Tears threatened to leak down her face, but Jester didn't care. "You can't take him!"

Molly shook his head. "Orders are orders."

"As princess, I order you to leave him here!" Jester stomped her foot down.

Fjord frowned and couldn't look at her. "You don't have the power to command us. You're not the heir."

It felt like a punch to the gut. "But," Jester said. "You can't. Caleb's hurt."

"He's responsible for dozens of deaths and a revolt. Such niceties can't be afforded to him" Molly said.

"But, you listened to me before. Why is now different?!" Jester demanded. Neither of the guards would look at her. "Wait, you were just playing along with me?" It was a question, but Jester already knew the answer to it.

Fjord and Molly stood at both sides of Caleb. "Come along," Fjord said.

"This isn't fair," Jester said. She looked at Beau and Nott. "You know this isn't fair." Neither of her friends could stand her glance. The tears Jester had been fighting began to spill out. Caleb glanced back at her. "Caleb, Caleb, you can't be okay with this! Can't you just be upset for once!?"

Caleb just shook his head and stared ahead. "It's pointless to cry for me," he whispered in a low gruff voice and left the room with Molly and Fjord.

Jester collapsed to the floor sobbing. "Jes," Beau started to say, but Jester just glared at her.

"Shut up! You don't care! None of you actually care!" It was all a game to them and maybe it was to Jester too, but Caleb deserved more than that. And now he was taken back to the prison and nothing she said or thought mattered. It never did. "Go outside."

"Princess," Beau said, "your safety."

"I don't need you in here. You can guard the door outside. You always could. Leave." Jester felt cold and empty and didn't look up as the door opened and closed. She cried until her stomach hurt. Until everything hurt. Nothing was fair anymore.

* * *

The next time Caleb entered the princess's room the atmosphere was completely different. Beau waited outside and Nott was pointedly not talking to Caleb's guards. Princess Jester sulked on her bed at first when the door opened, but then her face was covered in a cold distant smile. "What's for lunch?"

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese," Nott said unveiling the food.

"Oh great," Princess Jester said. It felt so forced and faked Caleb could hardly look. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness, but he knew he'd never deserve it. Princess Jester hurriedly tore off a bit of sandwich and wouldn't look at Caleb when she handed it to him.

He took it and despite the care that must've went into it, it was like ash in his mouth. Princess Jester was even quicker with the soup and milk. "You may go now," she said with a sticky false sweetness.

Caleb stared straight ahead as Molly and Fjord led him out. “She still in a mood?” Beau asked.

“She seems a lot happier to me,” Fjord said.

Caleb wanted to yell at him. Princess Jester was faking it. It should’ve been obvious that she was still upset and he didn’t blame. His presence in her life ruined everything. And there was nothing he could do about it.

“That’s good to hear,” Beau said. “I can’t wait to no longer have to wait out here.”

Nott left the room with the half eaten remains of the princess’s lunch. “You’ll have to wait a bit longer. She says she’s not ready for you to come back yet.”

Beau groaned.

“Ahem.” A voice coughed behind them. “Must you loiter out here? Some of us have important business with the princess.”

Caleb’s blood ran cold. He didn’t need to look to know who it was. The voice of Lord Trent Ikithon was all too familiar to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I owe Jester an apology, but I should probably wait since this isn't the worst thing I'll do to her in this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been nervous and excited for this chapter. I hope that it turned out well.

The door opened again after Nott left and Jester had to fight the urge to groan. “Yes?” she asked in her sweetest tone.

Lord Trent Ikithon entered the room. “I have some interesting news for you, Princess Jester.”

"Interesting how?" Jester asked.

"I've heard of your struggles with the prison reform, and I must say that it broke my heart to hear about it." Lord Ikithon ran his hand over her bed. "Such a good cause only to be stymied like that."

Jester frowned. "You heard about that?"

"The entire palace has heard about it, my dear princess. A shame really."

Jester's stomach dropped. That meant that her mother must've heard too about how big of a disappointment she was. "Oh. Well, there's still time. I can't let a little setback like that stop me."

Lord Ikithon smiled, but it dripped with patronizing smarm. "Oh, I don't know about that. I've heard that you've made some very big opponents."

"I, I have?" Jester asked.

"Oh, you've most certainly have," Lord Ikithon said. "It's almost impressive. It's a shame really. If you were just Queen or even heir to the throne, you could just go ahead and enact all the policies you so desire."

Jester frowned and tried not to cry. "But I'm not and I'm never going to be."

"I wouldn't say that," Lord Ikithon said patting her shoulder.

"What?" Jester asked.

"I've been busy the last week. Very busy," Lord Ikithon said. "There's a loophole."

Jester gasped. "A loophole? I could be queen?"

Lord Ikithon nodded. "That's correct. But there's some ... catches to it. There's something you must do."

"What do I have to do?" Jester asked eager to get started.

"It's a simple thing really." He picked up _Zemnian Nights_ from off the nightstand. Jester had forgotten that she had left it there. "Marry a Zemnian lord."

Jester paused. "A Zemnian Lord? The Zemni fields are to the north, right. And there's four of lords there, correct?"

"That's right, nothing gets past you Princess. Two of them are married and are more or less happy with that arrangement. The third is only three and already has an engagement that promises to be very fruitful for his lands," Lord Ikithon said.

"And the fourth?" Jester asked nervously.

Lord Ikithon smiled like a cat that just caught a canary. "That would be me."

Bile rose in Jester's throat. "You?"

"That's correct, me. I know that my lordship is a relatively new one after the tragic passing of Lord and Lady Ermendrud, and I must admit that marriage was not something I have time for in my younger years, but I must admit that it’s high time that I finally settle down," he said.

Jester stared at the liver spots on his hands. "You're old enough to be my grandfather. Isn't there some other way? I'm sure there's a nice grandma who'd be a better match for you."

Lord Ikithon chuckled. “There's worse things in life than a mature husband, but I’m not surprised by your response.”

“You’re not?” Jester asked.

“That’s right. Marriage is a very large step. Almost as large as becoming queen.”

Jester nodded. “Right.” She could do a lot of good as queen, but would it actually be worth marrying Lord Ikithon?

“And it’s not like I’d bring nothing to this marriage,” Lord Ikithon said. “I believe you’ll find me to be a powerful ally.”

“I would?” Jester was never fully comfortable with him in the same room as her, but she had to admit that he had a large amount of sway in the courts.

He rested a hand on Jester’s arm. “You most certainly will. But this is not a decision that you should rush. Think on it, and in time, give me your decision.”

“I will think on it, Lord Ikithon,” Jester said not knowing what to think.

Lord Ikithon smiled that slick smile again. “That’s all I can ask you to do. And with that, I’ll bid you a good day.”

Jester flopped on her bed once he left. For the first time, becoming queen and carrying on her mother’s legacy was an actual option in her life. But it meant that she was throwing away her chances at love for someone she borderline hated being in the same room with. However, if she took Lord Ikithon’s offer, Jester could change the prison and improve Caleb’s life. And surely Caleb was worth any sacrifice? Yet she couldn’t bring herself to say yes. “I thought doing the right thing was supposed to be obvious,” she said out loud to no one. “Then why does every option hurt my stomach?”

* * *

It had not been a good afternoon for Caleb, but that was something he had been used to. The jailers were annoyed with his absence and let him know what they thought about his little ‘vacation’ from his cell. It took 17 minutes for his nosebleed to stop and longer to clean it all up. Fortunately, he had finished up by the time Fjord and Mollymauk came to get him.

The two guards acted like everything was normal, but Nott was still moody and silent when they joined her. Beau was outside the door again. “Is this sort of thing normal for the princess?” Fjord asked.

“I’ve never seen her in such a mood before,” Beau said. She opened the door letting them in.

Princess Jester was pacing the floor and stopped when they entered. “Oh. It’s you guys.” It wasn’t as chipper and cheery as usual, but at least it wasn’t her forced happiness. “Come in.”

Caleb was almost tempted to ask her what the matter was, but that wasn’t his place. Instead, he remained silent staring ahead.

“Wait, Caleb, let me get a better look at you,” Jester said. She tilted his chin up. “Is that blood in your nose? Did you have a nosebleed?”

Caleb cursed internally. He must’ve not gotten all the blood off after all. “I get nosebleeds in dry weather,” he lied, hoping that would be enough to calm her.

Jester frowned and turned to her meal. It was three buns with a separate smaller dish that was covered. She broke open the first one and steam billowed out of it. “It’s super hot,” Jester said tearing each bun open. They each had a different flavor. The princess blew on each piece before giving it to Caleb.

Nott unveiled the final dish when Caleb finished. A blueberry pie complete with streusel. Caleb salivated at the sight of it, but he swallowed it quickly. The princess lifted a large forkful to his mouth, and he had to close his eyes at the taste of it. Even if it had been a long time since he’d had pie, it must’ve been the best that he had ever tasted. He hummed with contentment.

Princess Jester stared at him and he shrunk back. “I don’t think that was big enough to tell if there was poison,” she said loading up the fork again. The second bite was just as delicious as the first. “A third should do it.” Her hands were shaking and her voice cracking. “I’m getting married soon.” Tears slowly trailed down her face.

“Princess!” Nott exclaimed catching the plate as Jester dropped it.

“Sorry, just nerves.” Princess Jester wiped away her tears. “I know it’s nothing to be nervous about, but it’s kinda a big thing.”

Mollymauk smiled. “Who’s the lucky person?”

“Lord Trent Ikithon,” the princess said.

Caleb nearly revisited his pie on the floor. He must’ve misheard her, but she looked just as miserable as he’d expect someone to be if they were engaged to Lord Ikithon.

“Never heard of him,” Fjord said.

“He’s a very powerful lord.” Jester grinned, but it hurt. “I’ll be able to do whatever I want.”

Power; that’s what it’s always about. That’s all the nobility cared about. Caleb should’ve remembered that. Of course, Princess Jester wasn’t any different from the rest of them. He rejoined Mollymauk and Fjord without being told and avoided looking at the princess. It was for the best that he learned the truth about her, but it didn’t stop it from hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so yeah... I should apologize for everything in this chapter. Except for the pie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we are chapter 8, aka BACKSTORY TIME! heck yeah also I hope it doesn't suck.

Jester had a persistent stomach ache that wouldn’t go away. She had let Beau back into her room, but even with her friends around her again, her nerves wouldn’t settle. Part of that was due to Caleb.

Before her engagement, he was starting to be willing to speak, but now he was completely silent again and would barely look at her. Caleb didn’t even react to the stack of books in the room.

So Jester just threw herself into wedding planning. Talking of flowers and colors and who would come and of beautiful dresses. These were easy things to talk about. Nott would play with Jester’s hair and the princess would pretend to be a happy bride. She just had to think of all the things she could change once she was heir to the throne.

It was a short engagement, not even lasting a month. But that was a good thing. Jester wouldn’t have time to develop cold feet that way. Everything was good, so why did she have to fight the urge to cry herself to sleep every night?

“Any second thoughts about this whole wedding thing?” Beau asked Jester. “It is tomorrow.”

“What? No, why would I?” Cause she would never love her future husband, and Jester was pretty certain that he had his own reasons for marrying her.

Beau shrugged and Nott’s knock sounded at the door. The guard opened it and Nott came in with the cart and Caleb, Molly, and Fjord. Caleb stared down at the floor.

“You are looking particularly lovely today, Princess,” Molly said with a flourishing bow.

Jester giggled, but her heart wasn’t in it. “You’re handsome as always, Molly. How are you today, Caleb?”

The prisoner didn’t move a muscle.

“Do you want to read today?” Jester asked.

No response.

“At least look up at me,” Jester said.

Caleb lifted his head but it was like he was looking at nothing.

Jester balled her hand into a fist and angry tears grew in her eyes. “What am I doing wrong?! I’m doing all of this so that I can do some good for once in my life, but that’s not good enough for you! It’s not good enough for anybody and it’s like I’m pushing a rock up hill!”

“Princess, Jes,” Beau said softly touching Jester’s arm. “We know.”

“No! No you don’t! Everyone just thinks I’m a silly idiot and that I’ll never do anything right, but I will this time.” Jester’s cheeks were hot and flushed and she knew she looked like a mess, but she didn’t care. “I’m going to change the kingdom for the better. I’m going to make the prisons safe for Caleb and everyone who ever gets sent there. Isn’t that enough?”

Nott handed Jester a handkerchief. “Of course, it is. I know you’ll be a great queen.”

“Then why won’t Caleb even look at me?” Jester asked.

“Because he doesn’t deserve to,” Caleb whispered. “You’re too good for any of this.”

Jester shook her head. “No, I’m not. I’m really not. If I were, I wouldn’t have to get married to a gross old man just so I could fix one thing.”

“He’s very talented at getting people to give him what he wants. You shouldn’t blame yourself. He’s done this sort of thing before and people older and more experienced than you have fallen for his words,” Caleb said. He still stared down at the floor.

“How do you know?” Jester said wiping her face off.

Caleb shifted slightly. “Because I was one of them.”

* * *

“I, I lived up in Rexentrum before I was sent to the prison here. Before I was arrested,” Caleb said. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him and knew he wouldn’t get away without telling his story. “I was what’s the phrase?’ Learned yet dumb’? A wise fool? I was so convinced that for all the books I read, that I knew best about everything.”

“So? You were a cocky know-it-all,” Beau said. “Most men are.”

Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment. “I suppose you have a point there. Back then I was a student of Lord Ikithon, a distant cousin of my parents. He encouraged me to go out and make friends with people from a different status than myself using a fake name. They were young and angry and full of justice, and I swallowed it up. Every bit of it I believed and I was consumed with their righteous anger.” He paused with a sigh. Looking back he was so stupid. “Things weren’t perfect in Rexxentrum, but it wasn’t completely unsalvageable. It just needed some new laws or something, but my anger blinded me. I thought angry speeches and posturing was how you changed the world. I could’ve learned a lot from you, Princess.”

“Me?” Princess Jester sounded surprised.

“Ja. You keep trying and moving forward. It’s not just words with you. I wish I was the same way,” he said. “I gave my final speech full of fire and pitchforks and hate. And two hours later the coup started, and 3 hours after that the flames. I was a fool to not realize that my actions had consequences, but by then it was too late. Half of Rexxentrum was in flames and my parents had been killed.” Caleb shook his head with a sigh. “I was the only one of the initial revolutionaries to have survived and thus I was imprisoned for all their crimes. Which I deserve. I will never deny that. But Ikithon played a hand in it. I don’t know how much, but I know that some of the mob were in his employ.”

Mollymauk cocked an eyebrow. “And you expect us to believe that?”

“I do,” Nott said and the princess nodded in agreement. “I mean not the part that Caleb deserves imprisonment part though. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Yeah! He should be freed,” Princess Jester said.

Caleb smiled and shook his head. The princess had such a gentle heart, and he did not deserve any part of it. “Danke, but I’m okay with my punishment.”

“I wouldn’t be,” Princess Jester said. “The punishment should fit the crime. And if you weren’t the one doing it, you shouldn’t get punished.”

“That’s kind of you to say, but it’s okay. Really. Princess, you should call off the wedding while you can. My situation isn’t so dire that you need to sacrifice yourself,” Caleb said,

Princess Jester pouted. “You’re not the only one that this will helped though. There’s a lot of people there that don’t deserve it. Even if you think you do.” She shook her head. “I’m not changing my mind. But really, dinner’s getting cold.”

It was a roast with all sorts of vegetables surrounding it and delicious looking as always, but there was a strange tang to the meat when the princess fed it to Caleb. He tested the rest of the meal everything tasting a little off. “Okay,” Nott said, “now to wait a minute.”

Caleb felt lightheaded and woozy and it was getting hard to focus. “Caleb? Are you okay?” Princess Jester asked. He tried to nod, but instead he just got sick all over her shoes. “Nott, go get the doctor!” Everything swam in Caleb’s vision and he pitched forward landing on something soft.

“It’s alright, Caleb. I’ve got you.”

Caleb closed his eyes and the world was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah... I kinda forgot about this cliffhanger. Sorry folks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fic continues!

Jester stayed up all night waiting for news on Caleb. Doctor Trickfoot had stabilized him, but Jester was still worried. She had tried to let Caleb stay in her room, but jailers came out of the prison to take him away. When Jester tried to follow them, she was stopped since it wasn’t safe for her outside of her room.

She must’ve dozed off at some point as she was woken up by an unfamiliar knock on her door. Beau didn’t even have to tell her to hide. Jester waited anxiously behind her bed hoping that whoever was at the door had news on how Caleb was doing. Instead her wedding dress was placed on the bed. “What’s that?”

“Your wedding dress, it looks like,” Beau said.

“But, the wedding must’ve been postponed,” Jester said. “There’s no way that it could be still today.”

Beau shrugged. “That’s what I thought with the whole assassination attempt thing. But Nott said that the decorations are still going up and everyone’s still acting like it’s going to happen.”

Jester’s stomach churned. “But it can’t go on. I can’t get married today.”

“Oh, but you must,” Ikithon said opening the door a key in his hand. Two servants Jester had never met before came in behind him.

“Where did you get that?” Jester went pale.

Lord Ikithon tossed the key up and down. “I took the liberty of having a copy of it made. No sense in keeping your husband out.” He turned to the servants. “Get to work.” The servants stepped forward.

Jester took a step back, but that did nothing to deter the new servants. They immediately went to work undressing Jester. “We can’t get married. Not today.”

Beau hurried grabbed a blanket and held it up to block Jester from Lord Ikithon. “I won’t let this creep see you,” she whispered. Jester mumbled a quick thanks.

“Oh, but my dear princess, that’s just what your enemies expect and want. You can’t let them win by being afraid to live,” Lord Ikithon said.

“But, I can’t,” Jester said. The servants stuffed her into the dress.

Lord Ikithon’s voice darkened. “And why is that?”

“I can’t because-” but she couldn’t finish that question. Partly because she didn’t want to answer it out loud and because how tightly the servants were lacing the dress. The truth was she couldn’t go out and celebrate while Caleb could be dying. “It’s complicated,” Jester said once she caught her breath.

“Well, you shouldn’t worry about that. I’ve arranged for everything,” Lord Ikithon said.

Jester shook her head. “Can’t we just wait a week? So that we don’t have to worry about an immediate retaliation.” The servants finished with the dress and Beau dropped the blanket.

He tutted at her. “Oh, how little you know about how much I’ve been protecting you. Once we’re married, I’ll make sure you will be safe.”

“I won’t have to be locked in my room anymore?” Jester asked nervously. The servants went to work on her hair braiding it and pinning it up.

“If you hadn’t been such a troublemaker in the first place, no one would’ve made any attempts against you.”

Jester’s face reddened. It wasn’t that she was trying to make trouble, but she had to be loud and flashy to tell everyone about the Traveler. And maybe she had to prank some high lords, but really, that shouldn’t have made such a target for herself. “I’m just trying to do what I think is right.”

“And it’s not your fault that you’re misguided, but now you’ll have me to guide you straight,” Lord Ikithon said.

“But I don’t need guiding. I’m fine on the path that I’m on.” Jester fiddled with her skirt. One of the servants slapped her hand away from it.

Lord Ikithon shook his head. “As I was saying, you’ll be safe out in the country.”

“The country?” Jester asked.

“It’s far too dangerous for you in the city,” he explained. “I have a quiet cottage for you out in the country with plenty of guards to keep you safe. Of course, I will visit you regularly from the city and bring you all the gossip.”

The servants finished her hair and stepped away from her. Jester blanched backing away. “You mean to keep me trapped.” He wasn’t going to help her with any of her goals or plans. Lord Ikithon just wanted the power of being married to her while keeping her caged.

“It’s nothing like that at all,” Lord Ikithon said without an ounce of sincerity.

The princess stared at him. She was trapped. No matter what she was going to be trapped. So she ran. Jester ran out the door and fled down the stairs. For the first time his weeks, she was out of her room. And it didn’t feel sweet. It felt empty and hollow, and all she wanted to do was cry and scream. All she wanted was to see Caleb.

It was easier to find the prison than she had expected at first. Jester had only been there once before and that was when she got turned around playing hide and seek when she was little. But she kept going down and down and down the stairs until she hit the dungeons. The prison was gross and dirty and sad. There was a gate at the door and she rattled. “I need to get in!” She yelled.

A jailer stumbled forward. “What this all about?”

“I am princess Jester Lavorre, and I need to see the prisoner Caleb Widogast. Bring me to him,” she said her head lifted high with pride. For once, she was not going to take no as an answer.

The jailer stared at her and then blinked. “Alright then. Mind your step.”

* * *

Every bit of Caleb hurt. He could hardly move or think. But he was alive, though he hadn’t decided whether that was good or bad yet. There was the soft tapping of his friend on the wall, but Caleb didn’t have the energy to answer or even translate it. Instead, he remained lying on his cot.

Footsteps approached his cell. Caleb rolled over awkwardly to see what was going on and froze at the sight. Princess Jester was standing outside his cell door wearing a glamorous wedding dress. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she looked so sad. “Caleb! Caleb you’re okay.”

“Ja, I am.” Slowly, he pushed himself up on one arm. He wanted to sit up, but that was all he had the energy for. “You look amazing. But what are you doing here? It can’t be safe for you here.”

“I don’t want to get married,” she said. “I can’t even fix the prisons if I do. I’m not going through with this.”

Caleb’s heart leapt up. “I’m glad. You should be free to do whatever you want.”

“I don’t know if I ever can. I feel so powerless. And I know I shouldn’t complain about that to you,” the princess said.

“No, complain all you want to me. I don’t mind. Consider it my not-wedding gift to you.”

Princess Jester laughed a watery laugh. “And in return, you can just call me Jester. Hardly anybody does.”

“I don’t deserve to call you that,” Caleb said.

“I hate it when you say you don’t deserve things. It’s not fair and it hurts to hear,” the princess said. “I think if anyone deserves to say my name, it’s you. You saved my life last night.”

Caleb shook his head. “It’s not like I had a choice. But I’m glad that I did.” He took a deep breath. “Jester.” And her name was just as precious on his tongue as he had dreamed it would be.

“See! You can say my name!” Princess, no, Jester smiled sweetly at him.

“It’s a good name. Jester.” All Caleb wanted to do was say it over and over again. His arm shook under him and it was getting hard to stay upright.

Jester stared at him. “Oh, you should lie down and save your strength, so you can get all better.”

Caleb’s stomach fell. He flopped back down on his cot so he didn’t have to look at her. “You didn’t hear, did you?”

“Hear what?” Her voice was full of fear and concern.

“I’m not getting better,” Caleb said. “Even if I weren’t getting executed today, the doctor said I may never return to full health.”

Jester gasped. “Executed?”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about. This always going to be outcome. Whether by poison or gallows, this was how my life was going to end.”

“No!” Jester screamed. She began to cry. “This can’t be how this ends.”

Caleb stared at the ceiling. “Please don’t cry. Not for me, not for anyone. You’re allowed to be sad, but no one is worthy of your tears.”

Jester continued to sob. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not your pet. You can’t lose what’s not yours.” Tears began to prick at Caleb’s eyes. “Jester, please. Just hate me. It will be easier.”

“No, it won’t,” she said her voice thick with tears. “I’ll never be able to hate you.”

Caleb gripped his hands into fists. “Jester. I was luckier than anyone should be to have met you. Thank you.”

“I won’t forget you,” Jester said. “Never ever.”

She would be the last thing he would ever think of, but that was a cruel thing to tell her. “Farewell princess,” Caleb said. “I’ll never forget you either.”

Her crying grew louder and then she shouted. Caleb turned his head to see two guards in Zemnian uniforms grab Jester and drag her away. She struggled against them, but it was no use. “Caleb!” she shouted reaching for him.

“Jester!” he yelled. He was going to die no matter what happened that day, so he no longer cared about the consequences. “Don’t marry that f#$%ing bastard! Whatever you do! Be free! Do what you want to do!”

Jester stared at him as they took her away still struggling the best she could, and then she was gone.

One of the jailers came into Caleb’s cell. “Don’t see what you’re bellyaching for, but we’ll be rid of you soon.” The jailer’s club went down and all there was for Caleb was pain and darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there should just be the last chapter and then the epilogue. I hope you guys have been enjoying this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Jester kept trying to slip away from the guards, but they were each nearly twice the size she was. She nearly got away when she bit one, but the other managed to keep a hold of her. Soon she was locked up in Lord Ikithon's office in the palace. Fuming, Jester screamed as loud as she could, but it didn't do anything but make her throat all scratchy.

It was a fancy overly ornate office that was more than a little tacky. Jester couldn't help but notice how breakable everything was in that room. Not that she was that petty, but It was very tempting. Though Lord Ikithon would just say that it was proof of everything wrong with Jester, but she had to do something. There was no way that Jester would just take this lying down. A small amount of chaos was in order.

Jester went straight to the desk in hopes of finding ink that she could use to make art in the room. Perhaps she would paint a Dickithon. But there were not inkwells sitting out in the open, so she went through the drawers taking no care to be careful. She flung drawer after drawer open. One was locked, but that wasn't enough to stop Jester. Thanking Nott for the lockpick lessons she gave her, Jester took out a pin from her hair and undid the lock. Victorious, Jester flung the drawer open, but it got caught on something. "Whatcha got in there?" Jester asked. Carefully she checked the drawer and found a secret panel board at the top of the drawer.

"Now what are you hiding?" She peeled back the panel to find some letters. The looked like they’d been in there for a few months at least. Jester carefully put the panel back and closed all the drawers. Pacing she read the first letter thinking that it would be some trawdy love letter, but it was nothing like that.

_The fires will start at dawn the night of rally. Widogast will be sure to give a speech. The revolution will not be swayed. We will be strong._

The princess frowned down at the letters. They were all about the revolution attempt in Rexxentrum. It painted a pretty clear picture of Caleb being used as a distraction and an unwilling cue for the fighting to begin. There were also mentions of the murder of Lord and Lady Ermendrud and the promise of money for their deaths. None of it was signed in any way that made sense to Jester, but it must've been connected to someone important. It was all some kind of blackmail, but more importantly it was proof that Caleb was innocent. "But if Lord Ikithon knew that Caleb was innocent, why didn’t he do anything?" Her stomach sunk. Her ex-groom didn't want Caleb to be proven innocent.

The door began to open, and Jester hurriedly hid the letters under the couch cushion and then sat down on it wearing a dramatic pout. "Ah," Lord Ikithon said. "There's my runaway bride looking as lovely as ever."

"I'm not going to marry you," Jester said glaring at him.

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you. I haven't told you your wedding gift yet."

Jester spat at him. "You have to be crazy to think that I'd marry you."

Lord Ikithon chuckled wiping off his coat. "Oh, but this is a special gift. The life of a certain prisoner."

"What? Caleb?" Jester's heart jumped up her throat.

“You are obsessed with him aren’t you?” Lord Ikithon raised an eyebrow. “He’s a very dangerous man.”

Jester looked away from him. “Caleb saved my life. He doesn’t deserve to be executed.”

“There are many in Rexxentrum who would disagree with that. I’d heard that the plan for today was for him to be executed once our wedding bells are rung, but seeing how much you care for him, I’ve pulled some strings for you and his life will be spared. If you marry me,” Lord Ikithon said.

“And what happens then? He can’t stay in the prison. He’ll just die there anyways,” Jester said. “If I marry you, he has to be kept somewhere safe.”

Lord Ikithon smirked. “You drive a hard bargain Princess, but it is one I’m willing to fulfill.”

Jester paused. Caleb told her not to marry Lord Ikithon, but he also told her to do what she wanted to do. And what she wanted to do was save Caleb. “I’ll do it.”

“Excellent,” Lord Ikithon said. “There’s still a few more preparations to be done. We’ll just have you wait in your room.”

“Oh, okay. And while I’ll wait, can I have my maid fix my hair? I kinda made a mess of it.” She gestured at her hair coming out of her hair pins.

Lord Ikithon sighed. “I suppose so.”

“And don’t forget your wedding gift. Caleb has to be okay,” Jester said.

“But of course.”

* * *

Jester paced so much waiting for Nott that she nearly wore a hole in her rug. Beau was nowhere to be seen while two of Lord Ikithon’s guards stood at Jester’s door. The princess turned when she heard the door open expecting to see Nott, but instead the Queen stood at her door. "Your Majesty," Jester said with a curtsy.

"Oh my little sapphire. No need for that," Jester's mother said with a chuckle.

Jester jumped up and gave her mom a tight hug. "I've missed you so much," she said.

"I've missed you too, my little one. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you sooner." Her mother pressed a kiss into Jester's hair.

"I wish I could've visited you," Jester said. "It's been super lonely in here. Not that I mind. I know that it's for my own good that I've been here."

Her mom cupped Jester's face in her hands. "Then you should've written me back. Even just a short note."

Jester looked up at her mother. "Written you back?"

"I've written you each day you've been gone. I know they were all just a small note, but I wanted to make sure that you didn't feel forgotten here," her mom said. "Haven't you received them?"

Jester shook her head. "No, I didn't hear anything about any letters."

Her mom gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry my little sapphire. You must've thought I forgot all about you."

"No, I mean maybe a little, but I knew that you were busy running the kingdom," Jester said. She had one guess for what happened to the letters and it was a certain lord.

"And you've been busy too I've heard," Jester's mother said with a smile. Jester stared at her. Her mom knew about her failed attempts at reforming the prison. "Getting married is a very big step for you."

Jester sagged. "Oh yeah that."

"Are you not happy about it?" her mom asked.

"I'm kinda? Lord Ikithon would've never been my first choice," Jester said.

Her mom frowned. "Mine neither. Are you sure about this?"

Jester nodded. "Yeah, I am. A lot of good will come out of this union, so it's a good thing."

"But will you be happy? The last thing I'd ever want for you is to be trapped in an unhappy marriage."

Jester was trapped no matter what she did, but then she thought about how Caleb would be alive and safe. "Yeah, I will be happy."

Queen Marion gave her daughter a hug. "Then that's all that matters. I will be there in the very front row."

"I'll be there too," Jester said returning her mother's hug.

Her mother gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "I love you so very much my darling."

"I love you too, Mama," Jester said. "I'll make you proud."

"You already have." The queen brushed out her skirt and left the room.

Jester stared after her not believing what she just heard. How could anyone be proud of her? She couldn’t get anything right.

The door opened again and Nott came in. “There’s all sorts of rumors going all around the palace about you running away with a prisoner?”

“I didn’t successfully run away,” Jester said. “I mean I was just trying to see if Caleb’s okay.”

“And was he?” Nott asked leaning in her voice full of concern.

Jester shrugged. “Not yet, but he will be soon.”

Nott sighed. “Thank goodness.”

“You’re glad he’s okay?” Jester asked.

Nott nodded. “Of course I am. I don’t think that he was responsible for what happened. And I think he’s a good person.”

“Me too!” Jester said. She lowered her voice. “Nott, there’s something I need you to do.”

“What is it?”

Jester leaned in conspiratorially. “I need you to sneak into Lord Ikithon’s office. There’s letters hidden under his couch cushions. I need you to get them.”

Nott frowned. “It sounds dangerous.”

“I think it might help Caleb,” Jester said softly.

“Alright, I’ll do it, but I’m getting Beau to help me. She has some aggression to work out anyways.”

Jester grinned what little she could. “Thank you, Nott.”

Nott gave her hand a quick squeeze. “Sure thing, but first let me fix your hair.”

* * *

Caleb woke up with a groggy ache in his head and a splash of water to his face. His everything was still sore and achy and moving was not his friend, The jailers grabbed him and dragged him out. He was not dumb enough to fight them or even ask where he was going. There was an air of tension all around.

A bag was shoved over Caleb's head and he was dragged through the prison and if the wind he felt was accurate, they'd taken him outside. Unfortunately, the bag kept him from breathing in the fresh air. He was taken up a short set of stairs and seemed to be up a little ways from a gathering crowd.

"Waiting's the worst part," one of the jailers said.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't last too long."

* * *

Jester kept looking around hoping that Beau or Nott would finally come in and announce that everything has been fixed, but they never came. So instead Jester found herself walking down the aisle of the cathedral with a strange guard on each side of her. Her stomach flip flopped with each step and all she wanted to do was run away. But she kept remembering that this was for Caleb and took another step forward. Soon she found herself standing across the altar with Lord Ikithon. All of her blood ran cold at the sight of him.

The cleric began the ceremony and was going on about duty, honor, and almost touched on love at one point. Jester wanted to yell at them to just get it over with, but that would just make things worse. Lord Ikithon kept smiling at her like he had some pleasing secret that he couldn't wait to share. Finally it was time for their vows. "Do you, Princess Jester Lavorre, take this man as your lawful husband?"

She wanted to say 'more like awful husband', but she managed to fight off the urge. "I do," Jester said bile rising in her throat.

"And do you," the cleric said turning to Ikithon, "Lord Trent Ikithon, take this woman to be your lawful wife?"

"I do," Lord Ikithon said smugly.

"Then I pronounce thee wed, you may kiss the bride."

Lord Ikithon leaned into Jester's ear first. "I found your little friend in my office. You didn't really think that you'd get away with this, did you?" Jester froze. "But look on the bright side, I never intended on saving that prisoner."

"What?" Jester gasped.

"When the bells ring, he'll be dead. Though I had thought that the poison would’ve been enough to kill him."

Jester tried to get away from him, but he gripped hard on her arms sinking his fingernails in. “There won’t be any wedding bells. I’m not marrying you.”

“I wouldn’t be so hasty if I were you. Not with six crossbows aimed at your dear mother. Now smile like a good princess.” Lord Ikithon pulled back and then leaned in for a kiss.

But then the cathedral doors were thrown open. "Stop the wedding!" Beau shouted.

"What is this nonsense about?" Lord Ikithon demanded.

“It’s about how you orchestrated the deaths of Lord and Lady Ermendrud and also the fire of Rexxentrum.” Beau stood there smugly with the letters in her hand and guards pouring into the cathedral behind her.

Lord Ikithon snorted. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Beau cleared her throat and began to read out loud. " _'In order to receive your payment, the man known as Caleb Widogast must speak at the meeting. If you act before he does consider this contract null and void.'_ " Beau looked up from the letter. "It goes on like this for a while before you used your 'secret' signature. And thought you should know that it's not as secret as you thought it was. Want me to go on?"

"This ludicrous! You're framing me for something I'd never do," Lord Ikithon said.

"Okay, then how about I accuse you of something I have stone cold evidence that you did do? Like hiring assassins to kill the princess," Beau said.

Jester gasped and took a step back. She nearly married the man that tried to kill her and Caleb.

Lord Ikithon looked around angrily. "What are you fools waiting for? Fire!" But nothing happened.

"Did you really think that we were dumb enough to not clear out any would be assassins before accusing you?" Beau asked.

One of the palace guards, the one with the golden freckles, leaned out for the balcony with a wave. "It's all clear up here!"

Beau smiled smugly. "So, your move."

With a snarl, Ikithon pushed Jester down and tried to make a run for it, but was quickly stopped by three guards. The rest of the guards were taking care of Lord Ikithon's men.

"You did it!" Jester said as Beau gave her a hand up.

"Hey, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Beau said.

Jester frowned. "What about when we were kids and I tried to get you to-"

"That doesn't count!" Beau said with a red face.

Jester laughed and then stopped. "Wait! Caleb! We can clear his name and stop his execution!"

Beau nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Bells chimed overhead echoing through the cathedral. Wedding bells. "We have to go now!" Jester yelled. She was off and running not giving Beau a chance to catch up. The ringing of the bells filled her ears and turned her stomach into lead. Her wedding dress was not made for running, but that wasn't going to stop her. It was however going to get in her way as she tripped and tumbled. A cry began to form in her chest. There was no way she was going to reach the execution in time now, but even if she hadn't tripped, there was no way she could've saved Caleb in time. Jester remained on the ground sobbing not having the strength or courage to get back up and face the horrible truth.

"What are you crying for?" someone asked in a thick accent. "I hope it's not me."

Jester looked up to see Caleb stand there held up by Fjord and Molly. "Caleb? They didn't hang you?"

Caleb shook his head. "Nein, they wanted to, but Beau busted in claiming she had proof that I was innocent.”

“She dragged us into it too,” Fjord said rubbing the back of his neck and then rebalancing Caleb.

Jester began to cry harder. Caleb put a hand on her shoulder. “Please don’t cry. It’s all okay now.”

The princess threw arms around Caleb’s neck and hugged him tightly. “I was so afraid of losing you.”

“I’m here now. You’ll have a hard time losing me now,” Caleb said leaning into her.

“All thanks to Beau,” Jester said.

Caleb looked at her. “Partly, but it’s also thanks to you. Jester, without you, I wouldn’t be here.”

Jester tightened her grip on him. “I’m not going to be queen though. I can’t change anything now.”

“There’s still a Zemnian lord you can marry,” Beaus said. “Some guy named Bren Aldric Ermendrud.”

Jester looked up. She wasn’t sure she wanted to marry any stranger at the moment, but she felt like she needed to say something. “And where is he?”

Awkwardly, Caleb raised his hand. “That would be me.”

“What?!” Everyone exclaimed.

“My given name is Bren Aldric Ermendrud and I am the son of Lord Leofric and Lady Una Ermendrud,” he said. “I thought you all knew. Caleb was just a name I used when going about Rexxentrum and it stuck.”

Jester stared at him. “And you’re a lord of Zemni?”

“If my name is cleared and Ikithon is deposed, ja, I would be.”

“The loophole should still be there,” Jester said not daring to look at Caleb. “If I were to marry you-”

Caleb, Bren, grabbed both her hands. “You would be queen. I know I wouldn’t make for a good husband, but I will try to make you happy everyday of my life. And if I can’t make you happy, I’d be fine with just being even being only married to you in name if that let you do what you need to.”

Jester shook her head. “If I marry you, I want it to be for more than just being queen. I want to marry you because I want to be friends with you, Bren. And I think maybe I could fall in love with you. I don’t want to just use you to get what I want.”

“You think you could fall in love with me?” Bren’s voice was soft and delicate.

"I don't want to force any of this on you, Bren," Jester said. "But if you are willing, I really think I could. If you don't want this though, you don't have to marry me."

Moving slowly and cautiously, like he didn't want to scare her, Bren pressed a soft gentle kiss on her cheek. "I would be happy to marry you. It'd be the greatest honor I've ever had."

"But what about love?" Jester asked insistently. She was not going to marry without love. "What about falling in love?"

"I already have," Caleb said his cheeks burning bright red.

Jester gasped. "Really!? With me?"

He nodded slowly. "It's an easy thing to do when it's with you."

The princess hugged him again. "And I nearly married that creep."

"You're heart was in the right place."

"Well, now it's in a better place," Jester said kissing Caleb.

Fjord looked around. "What just happened?"

Molly clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll tell you all about the birds and bees later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They getting married!!! YAY! 
> 
> Next is the epilogue.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a super short epilogue, but I hope it ties up the threads in a satisfying manner

They had to wait five days for the wedding. Five excruciating days. First they had to wait for Bren's innocence to be proven and Ikithon to be proven guilty. And after that Bren needed Doctor Trickfoot to approve his health to be able to stand for the wedding. As it was, Bren had to lean on a subtly placed Fjord for the ceremony. But it was worth it. To see Jester in her gown for him, to know that he was going to be hers, and to kiss her for all to see.

He was grateful though to finally be seated for the wedding feast. His stomach was still weak so Cad had made him a simple broth that was easy to eat. The firbolg chef was nothing like Bren had expected when he met him, but Cad made sure to know all about what Bren liked and didn't like. The whole of the servants that served under Jester and the queen were all too kind to him. It was a strange sensation. Before the wedding, Jester and her mother had already begun working on getting rid of all the abusive jailers and replacing them with ones that wouldn't abuse their power, with Mollymauk as the new warden.

"Bren!" Jester said cheerfully nudging him. "Aren't Nott, well I guess it's Veth now, and her husband so cute together?" It had turned out that Bren's friend who would tap messages to him was Veth's husband Yeza who she thought had been executed. Lord Ikithon had ordered it and was keeping Yeza as a secret chemist making him all sorts of secret potions and poisons. There were a lot of secret plots that Lord Ikithon was behind, which was surprising to very few.

“Uh, ja,” Bren said. Being free was still a bit overwhelming at times, but then he’d look over and Jester would be there smiling, drawing or telling some joke to Nott or Beau reminding him that it was worth it. Soon he’d have to take upon himself the responsibilities of being a lord, but for now the duty of getting better and being Jester’s consort was enough for him.

Jester grinned at him. “But not as cute as the princess and her new husband, right?”

“Right.” Bren grinned back at her still wondering how he could’ve ever been so lucky in his life.

An elaborate wedding cake with too many tiers and decorations was brought out. Bren didn’t have the energy to get up quite yet, so the cake was cut and brought to them. Jester scooped a large bite of cake and brought it to Bren’s mouth.

“You know, I’m not in chains anymore,” he said, “I can feed myself.”

Jester frowned a little. “Oh, right.”

Bren grinned. “Besides, I thinks it’s my turn.” Gently, he brought the fork to her lips earning a giggle. “Open wide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the end of this fic. I hope that you've enjoyed it. I'd like to thank everyone who's been kudosing, commenting, and/or reading. I had no idea how popular this fic would be.
> 
> I'm probably going to take a break from writing for a little bit, but I have a few fics that just need editing and then I can post them, so I haven't completely abandoned you guys yet.
> 
> Oh, Caleb and Jester have three or four kids that are adorable and wreck havoc in the palace. Jester becomes a wonderful queen and Caleb is a decent lord who tries his best. His health will always be kinda crappy, but he lives a happy and relatively long life.


End file.
